


Break me to saddle, highb100d bard

by tweedymcgee



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedymcgee/pseuds/tweedymcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metaphysical poetry by way of bloodcaste D/s kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me to saddle, highb100d bard

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for John Donne, practically 400 years dead and still pwning.
> 
> Here’s [a link to the original poem, “Batter my heart, three-person’d God.”](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/173362) IMHO, the source material is a fair bit kinkier.

D —> Break me to saddle, highb100d bard, for you  
D —> As yet but halter, groom, and gently train  
D —> That I may know my place, master me, restrain  
D —> With whip, scourge, spur, and bit the pride I rue  
D —> I, unsubjugated colt, to bridle new  
D —> All proper grace with wild mutiny do profane  
D —> My b100d, that by right ought teach me duty from the vein  
D —> Still is riot-muddled, and runs not pure and b100  
D —> Yet I crave your tyranny, and yearn to kneel  
D —> But vainglory has made a traitor of my knee  
D —> Aggress, aggrieve me, bring me hard to heel  
D —> Brand me with your sovereignty, for I  
D —> E%cept you harness me, never shall be free  
D —> Nor ever STRONG, e%cept you conquer me


End file.
